


Protect

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wolf Derek, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek will protect Stiles; no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wolf image left at 1 million words. http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/960928.html

Protect

Stiles wasn’t hurt. Not in the traditional sense, anyway. He was… lost. Yes, that is the words he was looking for; he was lost.

The last thing he can fully remember is watching his mother die. His father had passed in the line of duty a year before his mother had drawn her last breath. Claudia had sworn that she would fight with all her might to stay with Stiles. Obviously, her might was not strong enough to ward off cancer.

He vaguely remembers whispers of orphanages and child services. Poor child to loose so much at such an impressionable age.

He had nothing to say to the people at child services (again) and he wasn't an orphan, so he didn’t need those people either. He knew his mom and dad were dead, but they were still with him. He could feel their hands on his shoulders, encouraging him to run and hide.

He ran toward home and then stopped. Not there, they would find him there. He could hide in the woods and sneak home after dark if he needed something. Something like food, his stomach reminded him.

He had always hated the boy scouts nature hikes, now he is grateful for them. He remembered which berries he could safely eat. His mother had told him to trust in nature and she would provide him with all that he needs. (Not what he wants, only what he needs.)

He looked to the sky and frowned, it looked like it would rain soon. He wasn't looking forward to getting wet, but he was thirsty and the rain would surely feel like heaven on his dry palate and equally dry tongue. It wasn't a soda or tall glass of tea, just proof that his mother was guiding him, and that she was correct about nature.

As good as the rain felt dripping on his dry tongue, it wasn't enough. Not even close to it. He closed his eyes and tried to remember any water he had come across. He could only recall one small pond. He couldn’t remember seeing any sign of wildlife around the pond. Not even animal tracks; which was not a good sign to him. He couldn't remember where he heard that you should avoid water that animals wouldn't drink, well, maybe it was just common sense.

After all, he was eleven and desperate, not stupid. 'Yes,' he softly cheered when he spotted a paw print filling with rainwater. He leaned down and drank the water, straight from the print. It was not, the most hygienic thing to do, but it quenched his thirst. If he had one wish, it was that he had thought this through.

He doubted he could last more than a week in the woods. Less if it got cold. Maybe he could sneak back home in a few days; pick up some supplies and clothes. It sounded good on paper, only time and luck would tell if it was a truly feasible plan.

He glanced up at the dark sky and sighed. The rain had stopped, and the moon was full. Not a good night to be a runaway. Especially when you _wanted_ to stay away. The caves were too far away for him to reach tonight and walking through the woods a night was a bad idea. There might be snakes or… or vultures nearby.

He shuddered, as he thought of one of the ugly birds pecking away and eating him alive. It was a thought that had him giving pause and reconsidering his plan. Shaking his head, he decided to stay the course and stay away. He finally found a spot that was mostly dry hidden under a bush… under a large tree. Well, it would protect him from the wind and he hoped away from the eyes of would be predators.

With a sigh, he crawled under the bush and did his best to settle down. He looked to the full moon and cried. He missed his mom and dad, he didn't want to be alone, but he knew he needed to get used to it. They were never coming back. His family had left him alone and… it wasn't fair. 

He finally fell asleep with tears and dirt marring his face innocent face. He never noticed the blue eyes following his progress, silently keeping vigil, waiting for the right moment.

Stiles shivered and curled in on himself to keep warm, that was when his silent knight crept forward to lay his head on the boy's chest. Giving a rumbling growl when another wolf approached.

"You found him, I see," the woman said; after she changed her shape. 

The wolf just growled and crawled further onto the boy.

The thin woman gave a slight chuckle. "Hush now, you'll scare him. Poor cub. He's far too young to have to go through this much. Do you need help getting him home?"

The wolf just growled and crawled closer to the smaller wolf. Growling was the wolf's favorite form of communication.

"Okay, but you two can't stay out here forever. He needs to heal and you need to explain a few things, including your bond. I'll see you and your handsome mate in a few hours. He's handsome, almost as handsome as you are."

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Talia briefly, before closing his eyes and nuzzling closer to the warmth. He wasn't sure who she was or why she was looking at him, but he felt safe right now and that was all that mattered to him right now.

~Fin~


End file.
